Chanspeak
Chanspeak La seguente è una lista non esaustiva di termini tipici del Chanspeak, ovvero di frasi e abbreviazioni (generalmente tipici di 4chan) che fanno parte del lessico universale dei chan. Butthurt Il termine butthurt indica letteralmente il dolore al sedere, ma metaforicamente è analoga alla frase italiana "ti brucia il culo". Il parlante indica che l'oggetto del butthurt ha subito una sconfitta bruciante, oppure non vuole ammettere la propria inferiorità; è una tipica risposta a chi continua a difendere le proprie argomentazioni dopo essere stato colto in errore, eventualmente anche in cattiva fede o solo supponendo la superiorità di chi lo afferma. Su Diochan è spesso tradotto come dolorculo. Camwhore Con il termine camwhore si indicano tutte le persone che pubblicano su *chan le proprie foto, rendendosi di fatto non anonimi. Il termine è usato spesso in maniera peggiorativa, nella stessa accezione di attention whore, traducibile in modo molto approssimativo come "esibizionista". In particolare, camwhore di sesso femminile ricevono spesso richieste a sfondo erotico, e la maggiore o minore disponibilità a mostrarsi nude determina il successo della loro permanenza e il loro impatto. *fag Il suffisso *fag viene applicato a una qualsiasi parola, per indicare che il soggetto della frase è appassionato/succube/appartenente a una determinata categoria, generalmente inteso in senso spregiativo. Deriva da un accorciamento della parola inglese faggot (= checca), e il suo uso è estensivo nel formare parole composte. in b4 X Letteralmente "qui prima di X", indica che l'utente è già a conoscenza di molte delle risposte standard a una sua domanda o richiesta, come ad esempio risposte che si rifacciano a memes (tipo "STICK IT IN HER POOPER" o "do a barrel roll", o cose completamente assurde/inapplicabili. Anche le varianti in during X e in after X godono di vasta applicazione. gb2/x/ Abbreviazione di go back to X = "torna a X", indica che l'utente oggetto dell'invito deve andarsene, e tornare nel luogo (di Internet o reale) dal quale si suppone provenga. lrn2/x/ Abbreviazione di learn to X = "impara a X", indica che l'oggetto dell'invito deve, appunto, imparare qualcosa. Usato in particolare in presenza di un utente che esprime un'opinione in una materia nella quale è palesemente incompetente. Da notarsi come spesso non venga usato un verbo come X, ma un sostantivo (come ad esempio lrn2/games.) OP Abbreviazione di original poster, ovvero colui che ha aperto il thread. Si riferisce in senso lato anche ai contenuti del primo post di un thread, perciò spesso viene utilizzato come "original pic". Shoop Il termine shoop (spesso anche shop) indica tutti i lavori di modifica effettuati sulle immagini. Ispirato dalla diffusione di Photoshop come software per l'editing, la grafia spuria deriva dal meme di 4chan "SHOOP DA WHOOP", ovvero dalla sovrapposizione di un template con occhi tondi dalle pupille divergenti e labbroni rossi a un volto. tl;dr Il termine tl;dr deriva dall'inglese too long; didn't read, e proviene dai forum di discussione anglosassoni prima di essere una tipica risposta da *chan. Indica che uno o piu post precedenti al proprio sono troppo lunghi, scoraggiando chi scrive dal leggere argomentazioni troppo prolisse. Chi scrive volontariamente un'argomentazione articolata, generando "walls of text" (tradotti in modo letterale come "muri di testo" sul web italiano) spesso applica il tl;dr da sé, sintetizzando in calce al post i contenuti in modo da permettere la comprensione anche a chi non ha la pazienza di leggere tutto il resto. L'espressione su Diochan viene tradotta come "troppo lungo; non lessi". L'omofonia con il nome Lassie ha generato numerose image macro in cui il cane protagonista dei notori film e telefilm americani appare "cancellato" o "negato" per sostituire l'espressione. :Vedi anche: Troppo lungo; non Lassie Vedi anche *Termini dei software per image boards Categoria:StoriaDeiChan